<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Firsts [Ignis] by wynterelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340280">Firsts [Ignis]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynterelle/pseuds/wynterelle'>wynterelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Firsts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Café Enchanté (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynterelle/pseuds/wynterelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignis’s first time going down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Awaki Kotone/Ignis Carbunculus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Firsts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Firsts [Ignis]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669251">NSFW Café Enchanté HCs</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynterelle/pseuds/wynterelle">wynterelle</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An expansion on the N*SFW Alphabet letter O.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kotone had to hand it to him - Ignis knew how to kiss.</p>
<p>Pressing her down against the bed, his hands in her hair, he drank her in. Angling the kiss as he liked, the stroke of his tongue against hers was insistent, a foreshadowing of what would pass between them soon enough.</p>
<p>He broke the kiss, leaving her breathless and gasping for more, and moved his attention to the sensitive skin of her neck, his tongue and breath unnaturally hot against her. Holding her down with his weight, his body was warm and unyielding as she squirmed beneath him.</p>
<p>Finally breaking apart, he untangled his grip from her hair and shucked off his t-shirt, revealing tempting abs and dangerous scars even in his human form. Not one to waste time, he made quick work of the buttons of Kotone’s jeans, pulling them from her hips.</p>
<p>Kotone knew what was coming next, had felt him pressed hard against her thigh. But while he kissed and fucked in a way that was full of passion, energy, and instinct, there was one small issue she needed to raise with him.</p>
<p>“Wait,” she said, struggling to find her words as she panted. “Could you go down on me first?”</p>
<p>Ignis stopped abruptly, brow furrowing. “Go down where?”</p>
<p>Ah, she’d suspected as much.</p>
<p>“You remember what I did for you the other day?” she asked, licking her lips to jog his memory.</p>
<p>He tilted his head, considering, and then his face lit up entirely. “Oh, yeah!” He grinned wide for an instant before his expression shifted again into confusion. “What does that have to do with anything?”</p>
<p>“I’d like it if you did the same to me,” she explained, slowly but firmly. “It’s something a lot of human women’s partners do for them.” She paused and thought back to a particularly lacklustre dating app encounter. “Or at least, they should do for them.”</p>
<p>His eyebrows remained drawn together, but he nodded all the same. “Alright, I can give it a go.”</p>
<p>He moved down the bed until he came to rest between her legs, his hands drawing her thighs apart. Getting in close, he paused and looked at her with curiosity.</p>
<p>“So, what do I do?”</p>
<p>With Ignis staring so intently, Kotone couldn’t help but feel a little self-conscious. Swallowing down her nerves, she used her own fingers to demonstrate.</p>
<p>“Lick here, or here,” she indicated. “I’ll tell you if you do something I don’t like.”</p>
<p>“Sounds easy enough,” he said, his expression relaxing. He rolled his shoulders and neck like he was stretching before a fight. Then, without hesitation, he leaned in close and <em>sniffed</em>.</p>
<p>Kotone froze in horror, her face heating in a rush of embarrassment.</p>
<p>Before she could completely die of mortification, Ignis grinned up at her so wide his canines were visible.</p>
<p>“Damn, you smell amazing.” He brought his face in towards her and gave her a firm lick with the flat of his tongue. His eyebrows shot upwards. “And you taste even better!”</p>
<p>Kotone’s mind reeled as she rocketed between disbelief, embarrassment, and flattery, but all of that was swept away when Ignis lowered his face to her, entirely unaware of the play of her emotions. His tongue was hot, warmer than anyone she’d been with before. It felt thrilling and new, but even that sensation was quickly overshadowed by his enthusiasm and lack of restraint.</p>
<p>With his hands holding her thighs firmly apart, he buried his face in her, lapping her up. He licked at her centre, tasting her, before refocusing on her clit as she’d shown him. Settling his mouth against her, he sucked at the small bud.</p>
<p>Kotone grabbed the bed sheets in her fists and moaned so loud she was certain it could be heard downstairs.</p>
<p>Ignis chuckled and lifted his head just enough to ask, “You like that, do you?”</p>
<p>“Oh <em>yes</em>.” She moved her hips against him, eager for more, but his strong grip held her tightly in place.</p>
<p>He dove back in, burrowing his face against her, his mouth making obscenely wet noises as he tried to both lick and suck at her clit at the same time. Kotone gasped and trembled against him, already growing close to what she needed.</p>
<p>He paused suddenly and looked up at her in concern. “I still get to fuck you after this, right?”</p>
<p>She stared down at him in disbelief. In that moment she would have promised him anything not to stop. “Yes, of course! Just keep going!”</p>
<p>“Okay! Good. You’d better be ready for it, cause the taste of you has me hard as fuck.” With that, he flashed her a grin and got right back to work.</p>
<p>He buried his tongue in her centre as deep as he could, pressing his whole face against her as he licked at her like he was starved for her taste. She twisted in his grasp, rapidly losing control as everything was at once too much and not enough, but still he held her firmly in place. He growled low in his chest, the sound rumbling through her as well.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna give it to you so good,” he murmured roughly, but she barely heard him as her sensations mounted.</p>
<p>“Oh god,” she said, breathless and shaking as he lapped her up, his nose nudging insistently at her clit as he focused on her core.</p>
<p>He pressed his tongue flat against her, licked all the way from her entrance up to her clit, and Kotone’s world exploded into stars. Her thighs squeezed tight around his head, her hips rolling uncontrollably against his face as she lost herself, his tongue still lapping at her eagerly. </p>
<p>When at last she pushed him away, breathing hard, her heartbeat was loud in her ears. Glancing down at him, she tried to find the words to express how he’d just made her feel, but all that came out were incomprehensible, entirely overwhelmed whimpers.</p>
<p>“That good, huh?” Ignis made his way back up to her, his body hot as he kissed her so deep she could taste herself on his tongue. “Now that that’s settled, I’m gonna fuck you so hard they’ll hear you all the way in Bestia.”</p>
<p>He devoured her mouth with another kiss, and even as she still trembled and shook from how thoroughly he’d eaten her out, his hips moved into place against hers, ready to make good on his words.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>